Teasing Himawarichan
by cxvxs
Summary: Yuri. Girl on girl warning. Yuuko enjoys teasing people. Now, it's Himawari-chan's turn get teased. Cute, fluffyness. Slight Watanuki/Doumeki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teasing Himawari-chan**_

_**Note: **__This is my first attempt at publishing yuri. I've tried writing it several times before, but it usually ends very fluffy and innocent. This time around is no different. I apologize if this is not what you were looking for. Otherwise, please enjoy!_

_Also, this can be taken as a one shot, although if I get enough reviews, I will continue it. Enjoy!_

Himawari-chan stared intently at the page, trying to make sense of the words before her. The images that accompanied the words in the book were at once both beautiful and a bit risqué. Yuuko-san had offered this book to her as a gift, saying teasing words as she did so. She had told her that she wouldn't mind doing some of the things in the book with Himawari-chan. That had left Himawari-chan flustered and confused. Now she had the book open and before her, reading the sensual storyline that Yuuko-san had claimed she wished to act out with her.

"_You smell of Hawaii to me. Of Maui and tropical flowers and lotion on skin." Haruka drew Miharu's face to her own, cradling it gently in her hands, before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss._

_Miharu's eyes widened as the feel of warm lips pressed firmly against hers sent butterflies dancing in her stomach. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and she titled her head back, giving into the kiss and allowing her new lover to ravish her mouth completely. Something wet and bittersweet tried to part her lips. She parted her lips slightly, opening her mouth out of curiosity. Haruka's tongue snaked in, dancing into her mouth and inviting her tongue to play. With a soft, unconscious moan, Miharu gave into—this_

"Enjoying your book?"

"Wah!" Himawari-chan jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. Watanuki stood behind her, hovering over her with a pot of tea and a cup ready. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected response he had solicited from her. Himawari-chan blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized Watanuki. "You were just reading with such an intense expression, I thought you must be reading something good."

Himawari-chan nodded, stroking the pages lovingly. "It's very . . . interesting." She supplied eventually, unsure of how to tell him she was reading yuri.

Watanuki smiled and nodded. "Perhaps I could read it after you?"

"No!" Himawari-chan cried, panicking as she slammed the book closed and clutched it close to her chest. She would be mortified if Watanuki found out she was reading smutty yuri books. "No. . . I mean, someone lent me this book. I have to return it right away."

Watanuki smiled his understanding smile at her again, kneeling in front of her to serve her tea. "Of course. No need to apologize!"

Doumeki called out to him from the other room of Yuuko-san's shop. "Oi! More tea!"

Watanuki flushed angrily. "Come get it yourself, you big oaf!" He smiled at Himawari-chan before pouring her tea, then quickly got up, heading for the door. It slid open just as he reached it, Doumeki appearing in the doorway, startling Watanuki.

"What are you doing here?" Watanuki hissed.

"You told me to come and get you." Doumeki supplied.

"I said no such thing!"

They bickered quietly for a while, first about what Watanuki had said and how Doumeki had taken it, and then about dinner. It sounded like Watanuki was inviting Doumeki over to dinner to Himawari-chan, in his own way, by demanding what he wanted for dinner. Doumeki answered and Watanuki began to bicker with him again, saying that it would be too hard to prepare. However, Himawari-chan didn't miss Doumeki protectively wrapping his arm around Watanuki's waist as they left. And while Watanuki flushed at the contact, protesting it, he didn't bother to remove it from his side.

She smiled, pondering the implications of a Doumeki and Watanuki duo for a bit. They really did make a cute couple. Now, if only Watanuki would admit that he _liked_ Doumeki, then . . . Himawari-chan shook her head. This was no time to be having _those_ types of thoughts.

She returned her attention to her book, flipping it open to the page she had left off. Hot air tickled her ear as someone whispered her name in a soft voice. "Hello, Himawari-chan. Enjoying the book I lent you?"

"Yuuko-san!" Himawari-chan gasped out, turning around.

Warm, laughing red eyes danced in front of her face. "Your hair smells nice. I like the shampoo you use. Not too fragrant, with a slightly soapy smell to it. It's nice."

Himawari-chan flushed. "Yuuko-san, I don't understand why you gave me this book. What exactly do you want to do from this book with me and why?"

Yuuko-san smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "Is that your wish? To know the meaning behind my words?"

Himawari-chan recognized the mischievous look in Yuuko-san's eyes. That look was the same one she gave Watanuki when she was teasing him, usually about Doumeki. Yuuko-san was definitely up to something, but. . .

"Yes, that's my wish."

Yuuko-san leaned in close to Himawari-chan, her breath tickling the girl's face and her proximity overwhelming the girl's senses. "Are you willing to pay the price?" Himawari-chan merely nodded.

Yuuko-san tilted her head, as though thinking, and held her position for a long moment. Himawari-chan's breath mingled with hers, their lips only inches apart, as the seconds ticked by. The suspense was killing Himawari-chan. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could even get the first sound of her question out, Yuuko-san's lips descended on her, capturing her mouth. Yuuko-san tasted of sweet raspberries and bitter chocolate. The kiss was very passionate and very short. Breathless, Himawari-chan questioned its end.

"That was payment." Yuuko-san explained. "I will collect the rest of my payment over a certain period of time in the near future. After I have collected it all, only then will I tell you what you want to know."

Yuuko-san flashed Himawari-chan a teasing grin, stretching gracefully like a cat, and then laid out to sleep, bathing in the sun from the window. She really was having too much fun teasing Himawari-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teasing Himawari-chan II**_

_**Note:**__ This is a special chapter dedicated to Sapphire and Gold. I thought I would indulge you with another chapter since you reviewed. Nothing big, just some more teasing of Himawari-chan. Himawari-chan wants to know what her price is._

Himawari-chan stared at the shop, feeling slightly awkward about coming back so soon after the last incident. Was she an impure person to hope that maybe something might happen again? She shook her head, banishing the rising blush from her cheeks. Today, she was only going to ask Yuuko-san what her price was. She wanted to know exactly how she was supposed to pay off Yuuko-san if she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Are you going to stand outside my shop all day, Himawari-chan?" a voice whispered softly in her ear.

Himawari-chan whirled around, blushing furiously. "Yuuko-san! What are you doing here?"

"Well, this _is_ my shop that you are standing outside of. So it makes sense that after shopping, I would come back here. After all, I both live and work here." Yuuko-san smiled her Cheshire cat smile at Himawari-chan, before gently leading her inside. "Is there something you need today, Himawari-chan?"

Himawari-chan blushed and nodded. "Yuuko-san, what is my price? Watanuki's price is labor and the others who visit you give you something in exchange for what they need but. No matter how I thought about it, I couldn't figure out my price."

Yuuko-san smiled widened, her eyes getting a mischievous glint in them. "I will grant your wish, but in exchange, I will accept your payment first."

Cradling Himawari-chan's delicate face in her hands, Yuuko-san leaned down to capture her lips. The heat and passion of the kiss left Himawari-chan clutching at Yuuko-san, unable to think properly, much less stand on her own. Himawari-chan pressed her body to Yuuko-san's, giving into the kiss and wanting more. Yuuko-san pressed her tongue to the entrance of Himawari-chan's mouth and was granted access. She played with Himawari-chan's tongue for a moment, before pulling away and breaking the kiss.

Himawari-chan was left panting, holding onto Yuuko-san so she wouldn't fall. "What—what?"

"That is your price, Himawari-chan. Your lips, your passion, you want, they are all your price. When I have received the last of your price, I will show you exactly how much fun we can have together." Yuuko-san explained a Cheshire cat smirk on her lips. "Now, would like to come in for some tea? Watanuki should be back soon and he can fix us something to eat when he gets here."

Himawari-chan nodded dumbly, blushing brighter than a tomato. She still didn't really understand her price, but she certainly didn't mind how it made Yuuko-san act.

_*gasps* I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!!! I have turned Himawari-chan into a version of Sakura from Card Captors! All she does is blush and nod awkwardly. Gah! *flails* Don't kill me! Don't kill me for my inability to come up with Himawari-chan's true character! I know! I shall atone for this crime! I shall kill myself! *grabs sword and pretends to stab self* Gah! I can't even kill myself properly! (a pun off of One Piece)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teasing Himawari-chan III**_

_**Note:**__ This chapter is dedicated to "__Turquoise . ebonyfox__" and "Reader." Sorry it came out late. I was trying to figure out how to use your suggestion, and I finally got over my writer's block on this one!

* * *

_

Himawari-chan was starting to get used to this weird payment that Yuuko-san extracted from her every time she visited. Although she couldn't admit aloud, for it was much too embarrassing, she rather enjoyed it. However, one day, Yuuko-san mentioned something strange.

"I suppose it's about time we begin advancing the payment."

"Advancing the payment?" Himawari-chan repeated, still slightly dazed from the kiss Yuuko-san had given her just moments before.

"Surely you don't think your payment is your lips and kisses alone." Yuuko-san teased, tracing Himawari-chan's lips with a delicate finger. Gently, and so lightly that no one else would have noticed, Himawari-chan kissed Yuuko-san's finger. Yuuko-san smiled at this jester. "Yes; well, I suppose that's a start. However, I much rather try something more . . . _fun._"

"Fun?"

Yuuko-san smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "Would you like for me to show you?"

Struck dumb by that smile, Himawari-chan could only nod. Yuuko-san lifted her neck up ever so gently, kissing the base of Himawari-chan's neck, near her collarbone. She trailed soft, sweet kisses all the way up her neck, stopping just behind the girl's ear. Slowly, she kissed back down to her starting point. Her tongue darted out, teasing the area just above her collarbone, and she began to lick up her neck.

At the moment, Watanuki walked in.

_Short, I know! That's because I want to do a couple of short shots, and I have to end here for it to work. The next chapter should be out within the day. Actually, I think it will be the next two chapters. ;) Hope you enjoyed it and hope you liked what I did with your request,__Turquoise . ebonyfox__!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teasing Himawari-chan IV**_

_We last left off with poor Watanuki struck dumb at the sight of Yuuko-san "molesting" Himawari-chan! Flashback time!

* * *

_

_Yuuko-san lifted her neck up ever so gently, kissing the base of Himawari-chan's neck, near her collarbone. She trailed soft, sweet kisses all the way up her neck, stopping just behind the girl's ear. Slowly, she kissed back down to her starting point. Her tongue darted out, teasing the area just above her collarbone, and she began to lick up her neck._

_At the moment, Watanuki walked in.

* * *

_

Watanuki stood there for a moment, frozen in place. Neither of the women noticed him at first. Not until the teakettle in his hand slipped from his fingers and hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud. It was an enchanted teakettle, as fate would have it, so it remained unscathed from the experience. However, the cup in his other hand was not so lucky. It fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces as it hit the corner of the doorframe. Some of the pieces scattered onto the wooden floor outside the room, startling both women.

Yuuko-san glanced up, the Cheshire cat smile returning to her lips. Himawari-chan blushed, turning tomato red, and tried to move away. Yuuko-san held her in place, saying simply, "Don't move Himawari-chan. Your payment is not done."

Watanuki turned bright red before bellowing out at Yuuko-san. _**"And how exactly is you molesting the pure and innocent Himawari-chan payment?"**_

Yuuko-san nuzzled Himawari-chan's neck, placing a light kiss on her sensitive skin. "Molest her? Me? No, no, Watanuki-kun! She asked for this. This is her payment for her wish."

Watanuki sighed in exasperation. "Fine! Then add her payment to mine, and leave her alone."

"Jealous, Watanuki?" Yuuko-san's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. She ran a delicate tongue up Himawari-chan's neck, nibbling on her earlobe, before kissing back down her neck. Despite her captive audience, Himawari-chan couldn't suppress the small moan in her throat.

"Yuu-Yuuko—san!" Watanuki stuttered, taking a step back. He gulped visibly and looked away. "St-stop this obscene, irrational behavior! Before you corrupt the pure and gentle spirit of Himawari-chan anymore than you already have!"

"Ah, I see! You _are_ jealous, Watanuki!" Yuuko-san teased, laughing as she continued to kiss Himawari-chan's neck.

"Who's jealous?" a voice asked, hot breath tickling Watanuki's ear.

_The appearance of the last character necessary for this to have the perfect ending! Just a quick note, the next chapter will have some Doumeki and Watanuki love scenes in it. As in, serious making out on their part. (All brought on by Yuuko-san, but I can't say anymore.) If you have problems with boy love, then you problem should read anymore. Don't worry, they won' t take over the series, even if they do take over a chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Teasing Himawari-chan V**_

_Oh, you so saw this coming! Warning, there is going to be a small but serious display of boy love here! Don't worry though; these boys can't take over the series even if they tried. *pauses* *thinks seriously* Okay, well, maybe they could, but only if Doumeki actually tried. And he's not gonna cause I'm not gonna let him! The boys kinda took over this chapter before I realized it. But—but! It was just too much! I got to tease Doumeki! Doumeki! I _had_ to do it! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_

Doumeki appeared behind Watanuki, his breath tickling the shorter boy's ear. Watanuki whirled around to face him. "Wah-where did you come from?"

"My mother told me it was a hospital."

"What?"

"Where I came from."

"_What?_ What does that have to do with anything? Never mind! I don't want to know! I don't want to know what you're thinking! Why are you here?"

Doumeki shrugged. He had thought to remain silent, just to annoy Watanuki, but he wanted his questions answered as well. "You dropped a tea cup." He said simply.

For once, Watanuki seemed at a loss for words. "What?"

"You dropped a tea cup. I heard it clatter and break in the other room. I was worried."

Yuuko-san saw the opportunity to see something good. Doumeki was in a rare mood today. He was forthcoming about his feelings, for one, and he seemed slightly agitated by her teasing words to Watanuki. Her Cheshire cat smile lit up full force. Such a rare opportunity indeed; today, she was going to tease Doumeki fully!

"I was just kissing and licking Himawari-chan's neck when Watanuki came in." Yuuko-san said in a mournful voice, addressing Doumeki. He turned to face her, expecting answers. "He immediately overreacted and began shouting at me. I just wanted to have a little fun and Himawari-chan doesn't mind it at all. Do you, Himawari-chan?" She licked Himawari-chan's soft spot, the dip between her neck and collarbone. She shuttered and moaned, closing her eyes.

"St-stop that!" Watanuki cried, looking away. He was obviously embarrassed by such a display.

"See, Doumeki? Overreacting! I'm just having a little fun; is that so wrong?"

"Then-then have your fun some other time, when I'm not around to witness it!" Watanuki sudden exclaimed. His eyes widened and he immediately covered his mouth, but the damage was done. Both Yuuko-san and Doumeki were staring at him, wide-eyed. Neither had expected that response.

"So you _are _jealous, Watanuki-kun!" Yuuko-san sing-sang.

"N-not of _you!_" He admitted, turning his head away from both Doumeki and Yuuko-san. Doumeki noted how his ears tinged pink and a small frown teased his lips. If he was not jealous of Yuuko-san, who was freely touching Himawari-chan, what _was_ he jealous of? Himawari-chan, who was being touched by Yuuko-san?

"Do you want _me_ to touch you like that, Wat-_a_-nu-ki—_kun_?" Yuuko-san's voice was ultra sweet and soft, her teasing starting to become serious. Doumeki didn't like that predatory glint in her eyes.

"No! Not like that." His forceful rebuke surprised them both. "Not you…"

Yuuko-san's eyes slid to Doumeki and a spark of understanding hit her. "Not me? Someone else, perhaps?"

Doumeki noted that Watanuki's ears became a darker shade of red, but the boy himself refused to answer the question. Doumeki felt a spark of jealousy and his anger flared temporarily. Yuuko-san wasn't done though. Her teasing wasn't complete for either of them; not by a long shot. "So you want someone else to touch you like this, make you moan like this. Perverted Watanuki." Her smile was bright, even as he whirled around to stomp out. "Still, you owe me payment now…"

Watanuki whirled around on her. "Payment? Whatever for?"

"You offered to take Himawari-chan's place, take her payment for her. _So I wouldn't corrupt her anymore_, isn't that right, Watanuki-kun?"

"I'm not about to sit by and let—you…" The rest of his words were cut off by Doumeki grabbing his arm and yanking him into the archer's broad chest.

Doumeki glared at Yuuko-san and said only one word. "Mine." Watanuki's cheeks colored, turning a bright tomato red, something that was not lost to Doumeki. Doumeki thought for a moment; he felt lucky today. Deciding to test his luck, he addressed Yuuko-san again. "You want payment right? This should do."

"Wha?"

Doumeki gently lifted Watanuki's chin and kissed him, hot and passionate, but still very soft. Watanuki's body went rigid for a moment, but as Doumeki continued his onslaught of his kiss, Watanuki gradually relaxed into it. Doumeki's tongue snuck out, licking Watanuki's lips, begging for entrance. A soft moan escaped Watanuki's lips and he gladly opened his mouth. He clings tightly to Doumeki, his body all but being supported by the archer's strong arms. Doumeki didn't mind at all. So long as Watanuki was his, he would do anything.

His lips trailed away from Watanuki's mouth, trailing along his jaw line before coming to rest on Watanuki's earlobe. He nibbled it gently before flicking his tongue out just behind Watanuki's ear. Watanuki's knees buckled and he clung even tighter to Doumeki, panting into the kisses Doumeki was placing on his now exposed neck. Doumeki wasn't fully enjoying himself yet. There was one more thing he had to do, before he could do that. Making his way to the middle of Watanuki's neck, he gently and carefully licked the boys Adam's apple before nibbling it. His eyes darted to Yuuko-san, glaring at her. His eyes seemed to say, _This is mine. Don't touch._ Yuuko-san nodded her head, understanding his possessiveness. Having gotten the response he wanted, he stopped his onslaught, leaving Watanuki panting. "There. Payment."

A hard shove hit his chest, so unexpected that he stumbled backwards a step. Watanuki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring daggers at Doumeki. "Don't! Don't ever do something like that me again just to make a stupid point! A certainly not as payment to _her!"_ He pointed at Yuuko-san, looking away from Doumeki. "If you're both done with whatever game you're playing with me, I'm going now."

Doumeki yanked Watanuki back into his arms, his mouth tracing Watanuki's ear. "I wouldn't do something like that if I didn't mean it. And I don't plan on doing it with anyone else."

Through half open eyes, he noted Watanuki's face; bright red again, looked pleased. Watanuki fought hard to keep the smile off his face, but his eyes danced with happiness. "I see." He said simply.

Doumeki, not quite sure that Watanuki understood exactly what he meant, licked Watanuki's sensitive spot behind his ear, causing his knees to buckle again. He caught Watanuki, grabbing him by the arse, and pressed him close against him. He was surprised to feel Watanuki was already highly aroused, and from the way he was looking away, he was somewhat embarrassed at being found out. His desire thoroughly roused, Doumeki continued where he left off, kissing Watanuki senseless.

Yuuko-san, smiling a Cheshire cat smile, whispered in Himawari-chan's ear. _"Next time around, it will be our turn to do that."_

"_To do what?"_ Himawari-chan asked, staring at her two best friends as they made out in such a passionate way. Yuuko-san licked the small area behind Himawari-chan's ear, making the girl shutter.

"_Next time your payment is due, it will be our turn to make out like that. Take a good look, Himawari-chan. Their passionate embrace, Watanuki's panting voice, Doumeki's slightly flushed face. That will be you and me next time you visit."_ Himawari-chan nodded absently, still watching the other two with a look of envy on her face. It might not be so bad to come here every day if she gets to see sights like this and feel sensations like the ones Yuuko-san was teaching her.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you want more, you're going to have to give me some good ideas! I've got writer's block on how to continue this series. If so new ideas come to me with the next few months, I'll just declare this series as done. Just an FYI. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; so far, it's my favorite. I had some much fun writing it, i just couldn't stop!_


	6. Chapter 6

"

_**Teasing Himawari-chan VI**_

_**Note:**__ Another chapter dedicated to Turquoise . ebonyfox! I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but I thought I would run with your popcorn idea a bit. It's slightly different from your original ideas… (Yuuko-san is a fangirl, and Himawari-chan wouldn't be opposed to watching, but Watanuki would never allow himself to be caught in such a compromising situation again.) However, I think you'll like the result!_

_Also, OrangeFox, this is date night for Yuuko-san and Himawari-chan. Well, something close to that, at least. I might have them go on an actual date later on._

In the background, an American song played, adding to the atmosphere. Yuuko-san and Himawari-chan danced to the beat as they waited for Watanuki to return. _Oh what a night, oh what a night, oh what a night, oh what a night. Oh what a night, oh what a night, oh what a night, oh what a night. Girls, we've all got one. A night that's special everywhere. From New York to Hollywood, its ladies' night and girl, the feeling's good. Cause its ladies' night and the feeling's right. Oh yes its ladies' night, oh what a night. Cause its ladies' night and the feeling's right. Oh yes its ladies' night, oh what a night—_

The song cut off abruptly, signaling Watanuki's return. He had no doubt discovered the stereo in the hallway and turned it off, not enjoying the pounding music. Sure enough, Watanuki slid the paper door open a moment later and stepped in the room. He sighed and held up several DVDs. "The Princess Bride, Independence Day, What a Girl Wants, and Terminator. You sure have a weird taste in movies, Yuuko-san." He said listlessly.

Yuuko-san smiled widely, a giddy look in her eyes. "You managed to get them all! You really are the best, Wat-a-nu-ki—_kun!_" She teased.

Watanuki's temper flared predictably. He turned heel, gritting his teeth, and stormed towards Yuuko-san, throwing down three of the movies. "We'll watch Independence Day then. Good night, Yuuko-san."

"Temper, temper, Watanuki-_kun._" Yuuko-san mocked lightly. "Doumeki wouldn't like for you to be so riled up before your special evening together."

He froze at the mention of his _(would-be)_ lover.(1) Yuuko-san giggles. "Oh, and Watanuki? Would you mind bringing us back some popcorn?"

Watanuki gritted his teeth and slammed the paper sliding door shut. Himawari-chan couldn't help but smile. Her _(would-be)_ lover really _was_ too much sometimes, but she liked Yuuko-san like this.(2)

The Princess Bride played on a Himawari-chan's eyes filled up with tears when she saw Wesley was all right from his fall down the cliff. She dipped her hand into the popcorn bowl once again only to find it mostly empty and her hand touching Yuuko-san's. Himawari-chan's eyes darted away from the screen to look at Yuuko-san. Yuuko-san picked up her hand, examining it in the dim light given off by the TV's light. "Look, your hand is covered in butter, Himawari-chan. We should clean it off."

"Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko-san brought her hand to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of Himawari-chan's little finger. Himawari-chan flinched and bit her lip. Yuuko-san's tongue made her stomach tighten and feel weird. Slowly, Yuuko-san began to lick her hand clean of butter, starting at the far side of her left hand, towards her little finger, and taking loving care to lick each finger clean. The sliding door suddenly opened, shedding an abundant amount of light into the dimly lit room.

Watanuki stepped in; his eyes adverted, holding a bowl of fresh popcorn. "The lug finished off the popcorn rather fast, so I thought I would bring you and extra bowl, just in—hey! Yuuko-san! Again?"

He finally noticed the slightly compromising situation Himawari-chan and Yuuko-san were in. Yuuko-san's tongue darted out and licked Himawari-chan's hand again. Watanuki gulped visibly and looked away, blushing. "Can't you at least wait until I leave the room before continuing? Yuuko-san, you really have no morals, do you?"

"If that were true, Wat-a-nu-ki—_kun_, I would ask you to join us." Yuuko-san rebuked him, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Oi. Our movie isn't finished." Doumeki pulled Watanuki into his chest, his arm wrapping protectively around the smaller boy's waist. "Let's go."

For a moment, Watanuki's hand slid up Doumeki's chest, resting on his shoulder. Then he noticed Yuuko-san's teasing glare and he moved away from the larger boy. "Fine! Your popcorn's ready and waiting in the other room!" He shot back, blushing. "Let's go get it and finish what we started!"

Doumeki stood in the doorway for a minute, thoughtful. He glanced back at Yuuko-san and smirked. "What we started today or what we started yesterday?" He replied.

"You pervert!" Watanuki cried from the other room.

Yuuko-san watched Doumeki close the paper door before turning back to Himawari-chan. "You should watch the movie, Himawari-chan. Unless you want to continue what _we_ just started."

Himawari-chan gulped and blushed, but didn't move otherwise. Eventually, her eyes darted back to the screen, her blush deepening. Really, Yuuko-san thought, Himawari-chan was just too much fun to tease. She licked the girl's hand once more before dropping it in favor of some popcorn. She smiled as Himawari-chan looked at her curiously. "Popcorn?" Yuuko-san asked innocently. Himawari-chan's face lit up in a bright blush. Yes, she really was just too much fun to tease.

_I had fun with this idea, I really did. This one is definitely just fluff, but it's cute fluff, so it's okay. I explained the would-be lover stuff below, so read that before questioning me. As always, any requests are welcome. The next chapter should be out within a week or so. Naraku's Dinky, your chapter is next! Wait for it!_

_(1) Doumeki is Watanuki's would-be lover because they haven't actually proclaimed their going out yet. Doumeki is open with his intentions with Watanuki but never actually said he wanted to date him. He does, but he thinks Watanuki gets this without him having to say it. Watanuki, on the other hand, is confused about their relationship and doesn't know what to think._

_(2) Yuuko-san is Himawari-chan's would-be lover because they are not actually going out. Remember, Yuuko-san is treating all the perverted stuff she's asking of Himawari-chan as payment. She never once asked Himawari-chan out, and Himawari-chan is too confused by the attention to ask what's going on._

_I'll explain both relationships two chapters from now. First, I need to play around with _**Naraku's Dinky**_'s idea. After that chapter, I'm going to do a little drabble one shot to explain the relationships in this series._


End file.
